Circle
by crystallized cherry
Summary: People may consider love's symbol is a heart-shaped sign. Nevertheless, in his own case, Eren has a different perspective. / AU / drabble /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Circle**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, K+, Hurt/Comfort/Romance

© kazuka, septembar 3rd, 2013

.

.

_"People may consider love's symbol is a heart-shaped sign. Nevertheless, in his own case, Eren has a different perspective."_

**.**

* * *

People may consider love's symbol is a heart-shaped sign. It curves beautifully and perfectly in that way; they say. People who are in love praise it, think that sign as the most beautiful sign they have ever seen, draw it everywhere they want with inserting their name and their lover's with that sign in the middle.

Well, maybe it is a mainstream point of view.

For Eren Yeager, it is not.

For him, love is circle.

**.**

It is a cold night on the camp, the fire shines dimly—it is trying to defend itself from the cruelty of forest's wind which is not friendly at all. With a guitar on his lap (he rarely plays good songs tonight, mostly wasting his time to pick random notes which resulted some strange noises), he lays his sight to a loner in his opposite side—a girl with her neck wrapped in red scarf—which is sitting with lowered head.

The moment of their fight, that flashes once again before him, makes him snorts and evetually snaps his head towards the other direction, the anger inside him is still burning.

_I'm not a kid anymore, Mikasa, so stop babysitting me in that way!_—the words is playing clearly in his brain. That's main reason why he has been ignoring her all day in this holiday camp—the event where they should've been happy and wasted their time with some sweet memories (since they are a couple, huh?).

She's so lonely and looks so damn desperate—Eren knows the fact just by looking at her face in a few seconds. Somehow he regrets the fight. But on the other hand, he really hates the fact that Mikasa still considers him as a little brother whom she should protect, even though he is her boyfriend, actually.

(A boyfriend is the one who should be the place for his girlfirend to shelter, that's his principle.)

He wants freedom, to be very honest. He is tired, it looks like that Mikasa doesn't want to free him at all.

And today, finally, with a cold war going between them, he could do some more challenging game on camp without Mikasa nagging him not to do this, not to do that—for the sake of his safety, she said—etc.

Yeah, without Mikasa, he could—

_Wait._

'Without'?

Why does the word feel so scary to him right now?

'Without' Mikasa, there would be no person to give him advice, to tell him about the harm he could get from his careless acts ... and the most hurtful, there would be no person who would let herself listen to his worries without any second thought and protests at all.

No one who could control him as well as Mikasa does.

He is a hot-headed boy who needs a cool girl to balance with. No better choice except Mikasa—the girl whom his heart choose naturally.

It sounds so damn horrible, at least for him, for his deepest heart that still needs Mikasa to control his reckless self.

He is thrown into a reality where a fact exist: he needs Mikasa, whether he wants it or not. Mikasa just fits him perfectly and maybe she is a godsend without him knowing.

**.**

**.**

And he starts some baby steps towards her.

Maybe she doesn't pay any attention at all, she is too busy paying her whole attention at the dancing fire, some inches before her.

(We know exactly that she is thinking about Eren at the moment.)

"Mikasa."

The call doesn't affect her, making Eren steps closer and then leaving no space between them, encircling his hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry."

**.**

**.**

For Eren, love's symbol is a circle, a state where he couldn't find any spot to stop.

He loves Mikasa. He could not (and should not, too) stop because he actually needs her.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

* * *

**.**

A/N: err, don't be hesitate to correct me since I'm not an English native speaker. thank you for reading n_n


End file.
